teruntuk kamu
by Hydrilla
Summary: —lelaki yang memilihku dari sekian perempuan yang memujamu.


_**Teruntuk Kamu**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typos, misstype, etc.**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura's point of view**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebuah karya untuk hari valentine**_

 _ **Boleh dong delivery coklat ke rumah saya ;) #kodekeras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Teruntuk kamu,_

 _lelaki yang memilihku dari sekian perempuan yang memujamu._

 _Ketika kamu membaca surat ini di pagi yang kelabu, aku sudah akan sangat jauh—begitu jauh hingga kamu tak tahu di mana harus menemukanku._

 _Bukan, bukannya aku menyerah akan sosokmu. Aku hanya akan berada di negeri asing untuk sementara waktu. Menuntut ilmu, seperti apa yang kubilang duhulu. Mungkin kamu akan beranggapan bahwa aku ini egois, yang pergi tanpa konversasi bersamamu. Ketahuilah, aku hanya ingin memantaskan diri untuk bersanding denganmu._

 _Kamu ingat, tidak, bagaimana orang-orang itu menghujatku? Kata mereka, aku tak pantas menggandeng tanganmu. Mereka bilang, aku hanyalah upik abu yang beruntung menjadi kekasih sang pangeran—dan pangerannya itu kamu. Aku tahu, aku memang berbeda kasta denganmu. Namun, setidaknya aku ingin meraih posisi yang sesuai terhadapmu, lewat caraku._

 _Untuk dua tahun yang luar biasa ini, terima kasih untuk kamu. Sebelumnya, yang mampu kulihat hanya putih dan abu-abu. Kedatanganmu menorehkan warna baru—aku sama sekali tak membencinya. Bagiku, aku, kamu, dan dunia kecil kita adalah nirvana yang hanya mampu dirasakan oleh kita berdua._

 _Sekalipun kamu hanya berujar singkat dalam konversasi panjang kita, aku menghargainya. Sebab, aku tahu, kamu memerhatikanku. Dalam tatapan matamu, aku bisa melihat refleksiku. Jernih, berkilauan, seakan kamu menjabarkan padaku, betapa bersyukurnya kamu atas aku. Tanpa kata, pun tanpa dusta. Itu membuat pipiku memanas, tersipu akan romantisnya kamu dengan caramu._

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tak bersyukur kepada Tuhan jika kamu yang diturunkan untuk mengisi kesendirianku?_

 _Aku memang pernah berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya obyek maya—semu, tak nyata. Tetapi, ketika kamu menciumku untuk kali pertama, aku tersengat. Ada gelenyar, pijaran elektrik, menggelitik. Aku terpaku untuk sekian detik yang panjang. Di pikiranku, hanya ada kamu, kamu, dan kamu yang menatapku dalam. Aku gagu, wajah tersipu, kamu terkekeh atas aku yang hampir hilang sadar._

 _Kamu meyakinkanku bahwa ini bukan imajinasi semata._

 _Mungkin kamu telah melupakannya, bahwa ketika kamu mengajakku untuk membangun relasi yang lebih akrab, aku hampir menangis. Bukan karena hatiku tersakiti, bukan pula karena kamu mengajakku dengan cara paling tidak romantis—yang ada di pikiranku hanya: "akhirnya!"._

 _Akhirnya, untuk sekian lama aku memujamu dari balik bayang-bayang yang menggelap setiap waktu karena cahayamu yang menyilaukan, kamu datang. Kepadaku yang hanya bertukar sapa, untukku yang hanya bicara padamu dengan dalih titah guru. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu ingin menggenggam tanganku. Namun, apabila kamu memang datang kepadaku berdasarkan hati, aku tak akan bertanya lagi._

 _Kamu memang bukan semestaku, tetapi, kamu adalah bagian dari duniaku. Tanpa kamu, aku pasti akan tetap diam dalam alur statis yang membuatku lena. Tanpa kamu, aku akan tetap menjadi gadis penyendiri—sibuk dengan buku, juga kamu. Aku memujamu—dari balik kaca dan teralis. Aku memandangmu—tampak jauh, kelap-kelip, menyilaukan._

 _Kamu adalah entitas dari mimpi-mimpiku tentang cinta._

 _Datangnya kamu adalah pelangi setelah badai. Sekalipun kamu sendiri adalah hitam. Dingin, gelap, misteri, tiada senyum. Tak masalah, sebab sapamu adalah alasanku untuk melengkungkan bibir menghadap lagit._

 _Aku bersyukur kamu ada ketika aku sedang terjerembab, saat aku berdarah, kala aku tenggelam. Kamu selalu di sana dengan tangan terbuka meski aku pernah menangkisnya. Aku benar-benar tak tahu mengapa kamu selalu sedia—padahal aku hanya babu dunia yang hidup dalam temaram._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kamu yang memilihku. Kamu boleh menyerah terhadapku yang pergi tanpa berujar padamu ini. Namun, aku akan tetap menjadi gadis yang sama—yang memujamu, mengamatimu, dan mencintaimu untuk waktu yang tak terbatas. Kuharap, kamu akan menungguku, karena yang pertama kucari sekembalinya aku adalah_ _kamu_ _._

 _Dari aku,_

 _pemujamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dalam ramai yang menyesakkan, Sasuke Uchiha menjejalkan diri di antaranya. Ia berdiri dengan tegap, tas tersampir di bahu, kedua tangan sembunyi di balik saku celana. Matanya memandang jam-jam besar yang hinggap di dinding sembari menghela napas.

Suara wanita dari _speaker_ menggema, beriringan dengan _gate_ bandara yang terbuka. Orang-orang keluar dengan teratur. Langkah-langkah kaki, _zipper_ tas yang dibuka-tutup, seruan pelepas penat, semuanya membuatnya makin gugup. Ia terus mencari-cari, hingga atensinya terfokus pada titik yang lurus dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ada perempuan bersyal yang menatapnya. Rindu, lega, seakan beban berat baru saja diangkat. Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh perempuan tersebut. Tanpa suara, tanpa bisikan. Hanya dari mata yang saling pandang dan semua penantian mereka terputus.

Usai.

Mereka tak perlu menunggu kembali.

"Selamat datang kembali, Haruno Sakura."

Dan sebuah pelukan mengawali kisah baru mereka setelah terpisah sekian lama.

 _ **END**_

 _a/n:_

 _Me tryin to be romantic… kinda fail, I know._

 _Anyhow, ini untuk valentine yang kecepetan. Saya juga mulai aktif ngeblog lagi, lho. Silakan mampir di_ ** _pecellover . wordpress_** _ **.com**_ _(hapus spasinya, ya!). Kalo saya ngilang dari sini, berarti saya keasyikan main di sana, hwhwhw._

 _See ya later!_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
